Overthinking
by Unpredictable Easty
Summary: Where Naruto goes for a long mission and Sasuke thinks. Established Narusasu.
**This is what happens when i am daydreaming about NaruSasu. My rambling side just comes along. A short one shot with angst, fluff and a lot of overthinking. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: If it belonged to me then Himawari and Boruto wouldn't be alive.**

When your mood had dark clouds looming over it, there is hardly anything that can make you think of bright and shining sun, even if you are looking at the said sun. He looked at the sun dipping in the horizon, who can think that it can be a beautiful sight when it is only going to bring darkness in future and that orange colour gets so bright that your head starts throbbing. The lake in front of him reflects the orange rays, only increasing his problem. Yes, how can someone think that this irritating sight can be something romantic?

It had been a month since Naruto had left him to go to Suna. He had said at that time that he didn't care about it. The blond can live his life as he wants, it's not like they were together anymore. The day he accepted the mission that had sent him to Suna for such a long time, Sasuke felt like he was being abandoned. Like so many people leaving him, another person left him. He didn't even know when or if Naruto would come back.

He had been going through his life for the last month like a body without soul. Everywhere he went, he found something that would make him remember the Dobe. Even this orange tint in the clouds and the colour of lake at this time, only reminded him of the hideous orange thing that Naruto stubbornly wore. Maybe the orange colour wasn't so bad after all.

He reflected on the time when they had gotten together and every other moment between them. Like everything between them, it had also started with violence. They had been sparring, he didn't even notice when the kicks and punches became lingering touches. He had been stunned when he had locked Naruto arm with his hands and their faces had been really close, instead of head-butting like Sasuke thought Naruto would do, he had butted his lips with him. Well, calling it Lips-butting would be a sign of an emotionally stunned human being so he would call it, what it was really, a Kiss.

Sasuke hadn't even thought about the implication or how ashamed he should be for kissing a man, he had just dived in. They had kissed with the same ferocity and violence that they used in normal fighting. It was their way of telling each other that yes; they return the feeling to each other. This whole relationship started with Naruto kissing him and everything else in this relationship started with Naruto giving it a try.

He was not an emotional person; he did not know how someone starts some physical or emotional thing. His whole life had been dedicated to one goal, Revenge. He didn't stop once to understand other aspects of life, and even if he tried some, love would have been on the last number in his list. He didn't learn how to react in these situations, the only thing he can react to be a fight, so Naruto made their relation something that made Sasuke comfortable. Their love life consisted of competition and challenges. There were some small things, romantic things that were done, but only by Naruto. Sasuke had a perfect reason for not doing these things, he didn't knew how to.

When Sasuke returned to their house after long missions, he found it clean, food and bath ready and Naruto waiting for him on the entrance. The "I'm home's reply were given through kisses, smile and smirk. Living alone from childhood, he was used to coming back to a dead house, where he had to do everything, the minute he entered in his house but with Naruto, everything in his life had come alive.

When Naruto came home from long mission and Hokage training, he would find a dark house, food that is cold and Sasuke who accidentally fell asleep on the dining table. The whole world has changed toward him, he was greeted with warmness and looks of adoration but when he came back to his personal life, it was still cold and dark. Sasuke tried to change this but after a long day of missions, he hardly had strength to be up till 11 PM but with Naruto's Hokage training, Naruto most of the time came back after midnight. Sasuke was guilty because even if he came back at 3 AM, Naruto would still be up even if he came back from the same tiring day and his training.

Naruto would always smile and his eyes would have a soft expression when he would wake Sasuke up to tell him to go to bed. After going to bed because Naruto would stubbornly refuse to eat until he would sleep, he would lay awake, thinking of a tired Naruto, doing all things by himself like he still lived alone.

Valentine's day, Sasuke got a gift of seeing Uchiha police force's office again made up and the top most shinobi, who were either old or one of their limbs cut off, but still good in their field, working in it. It was not the same as Uchiha's working in that same building but it was close, because now Uchiha name had again gained the trust and respect in the village. The dark marks of betrayal had been removed by the pureness of Naruto.

Sasuke could only give him a treat in Ichiraku and a kiss on his lips. Because Sasuke hadn't thought that this day mattered at all. Trust Naruto to show his love at every given opportunity. But Naruto would smile that sunshine smile even if he got this from Sasuke. The guilt just grew with all these things going but Sasuke can't bring himself to do something in return. The reason of not knowing "How to" worked for him, Naruto never said anything.

But excuses don't work for forever.

He should have known that this day would come. He bit his lip hardly as he felt a figurative hand painfully squeezing his heart. People say that we know something's worth when it's gone. He always knew how important all those things were to him. He knew at that time that he won't be able to live his life like he had lived before Naruto changed it. So, what can you say about a person who knew that he was losing something really precious.

A tear fell on his lap.

"Sasuke" yelled a painfully familiar voice and he instantly looked toward the blond man coming toward him.

A long drawn breath left his body and his heart felt so light that he thought it may just come out flying. His hands shook as he saw the goofy smile that was spreading over the whiskered face. A dam of emotions broke in him and he couldn't help but show it on his face, as he looked with longing toward Naruto.

"Gaara said that if I didn't went and meet you; he will use his desert coffin on me. You know, I was in so low spirits all the time I was away, I almost made some people in his office cry, so he kicked me out of his office." Naruto said as he came to a halt in front of him.

Sasuke stood up slowly, trying to restraint his emotions. He approached Naruto and stood very close to him. Naruto furrowed his brow and looked confused.

Sasuke crushed Naruto in a hug. Naruto sensed something wrong and wrapped his arms protectively over him. He felt Sasuke shaking a little and he patted him on the shoulder, while murmuring comforting words.

"Don't leave me again. I didn't know if you would return or not. I thought you'll be so much happy there that you'll forget me." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto furrowed his brow. He had been gone for a few months for a mission and Sasuke knew it so why was he behaving like that? They had been together for a long time now, was Sasuke still so insecure about them.

He rolled his eyes as he remembered the one trait of Raven that always made things difficult.

"You were overthinking things again, weren't you? Sasuke would you stop being over dramatic over every single thing. We're together for forever and I am not leaving you. Stop being a cry baby when you can't find your cuddly boyfriend." Naruto said, laughing.

Sasuke scowled and Naruto rather thought it looked like he was pouting. He grinned at him and kissed him on the lips chastely.

"Come on, I have one week then I'll have to go back again but my mission would finish in a month and I'll be here then." Naruto said.

That made all the gears in Sasuke's head start moving. He was going to leave him again. He wondered in how much problem he would get if he went to the missing Nin position again for a month. He had to be close to Naruto, he did not want him to stray away from his eyes again. What if he found someone more worthy then Sasuke? How would Sasuke live then?

"No, you can't be a missing Nin again and yes you were mumbling about it out loud." Naruto said and put a hand on the Raven's shoulder.

Sasuke's cheeks darkened at that but he glared at the blonde. Naruto just ignored it and made his way towards their home in the sunset.

THE END.

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review, be it criticism or praise. I'll be grateful for both.**


End file.
